Insatiable
by anon1126
Summary: A sequel to 'Uncertain Beginnings' that follows Lacy and Stein as they join the Legends. Please R&R. Will follow along with season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Lacy sat in the main lab at S.T.A.R Labs, working on a closing argument for her current case when a man in a brown trenchcoat appeared before her eyes, "Lacy Flanagan?" he asked, his tone serious.

Lacy looked up at the stranger, lost in thought, "How did you get in here?" she asked, ignoring his question.

The man looked down at her, not caring about what she'd said, "I have a proposition for you that I believe you'll find more fulfilling then you're current position,' he began, "If you want to see what I'm talking about, meet me on the roof tonight at 8 p.m."

Before Lacy could say another word, the stranger disappeared and she was left with her thoughts.

Lacy looked around the room, a little mystified by what had just happened as she began to run through a pros and cons list in her mind of whether or not to do what the stranger asked.

As night fell over Central City, Lacy had made up her mind after a bottle of wine to head to the roof and see what that man had wanted. She walked through the last door, a little tipsy, and gasped as she saw Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Jefferson Jackson, Captain Cold, Mick Rory and last her eyes glanced over and saw Martin Stein.

She walked over and took her place among the heroes, conveniently next to her old Professor and lover before she spoke, "Fate keeps putting us conveniently together doesn't it?" she asked since they hadn't seen each other over the last few months, since her team had helped him recreate Firestorm.

Martin looked at her, his eyes tender as he spoke, "I'm more surprised than you know," he replied, "I had thought this man had recruited people who didn't have a place on a team but you are a vital part of Team Flash," he added, looking down at her, the eye contact distracting her body.

She answered, "It would seem that my role must not have been as essential as I'd believed. Do you know anything about this team?" she asked, once more looking around.

Stein shook his head, "The man simply stated he needed a team and if we wanted to see what he was meaning then we should come here. I, of course, was more than curious," he explained.

Lacy nodded as she looked into the night's sky, "I can't say I'm not happy to see you. Does a mission through time warrant the two of us to give in to our feelings?"

Martin looked down at her once more, "This is hardly the time for such conversation…."

He was cut off by the stranger from their day. He spoke to the crew, "I am Rip Hunter, a Time Lord. I have a very specific mission which I need you all to help me with. If you want to join, get on board my ship," he gestured behind him, "If not, go home and I will take no offense to your choice. You have five minutes," he announced before he disappeared back into his ship.

They all turned and looked at eachother, each unsure of what to do until Sara Lance made the first move, "I have nothing better to do," she stated as she walked on board the ship.

Ray Palmer was the next to shrug his shoulders and follow her lead.

Rory and Snart argued for a moment amongst themselves before they two marched onto the ship, leaving Martin, Jefferson and Lacy staring at the unknown, unsure of what decision to make.

Lacy looked up at Martin, "If you're hesitating because you are afraid to be on there with me, I'll stay," she offered.

Martin looked at her as he ushered for Jefferson to go on and leave them alone before he spoke, "Lacy, that is not it at all. I am happy to board the ship with you, however, I am still surprised that we are once again being thrown onto a team together," he added at the end, his face giving away the fact that he was doing math calculations in his head to check the probabilities.

Martin finally shook his head as he held out his hand for her, "I think we may need to come to some sort of arrangement when we're in the field together," he suggested.

Lacy raised her eyebrows as she accepted his hand with her own, "I am open to suggestions. Let's get started on this mission before we worry about what it means for the two of us," she added against her better judgement as they walked onto the ship to embark on a new adventure, thrown together once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed as the Legends embarked on their missions until one day, after an encounter with young Martin and his future wife, Lacy walked to his quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard his voice answer through the wall as the doors slid open and she walked into the room, his face turning in surprise at the sight of her.

"Is it ok if we talk?" she asked noting the surprise.

Martin nodded as he gestured for her to take a seat next to his desk, "What's on your mind?" he asked, smiling awkwardly knowing he had been avoiding the topic she'd come to discuss.

Lacy smiled as she sat and looked at him with a mischievous smile dancing in her eyes, "Before we took off you said we would discuss us and so far, we haven't done that. It's ok if you don't want to but I need to know so that I can move on," she explained.

Martin looked surprised by how directly she brought up their past but he swallowed before he responded, "I can't deny the attraction we have but I also have a wife waiting for me at home. My heart is conflicted when it comes to us," he explained as he braved the topic.

"Well, no time really passes when we're gone," Lacy began, "Well, that's not always true but I have to admit that everyday I spend on this ship with you, it gets harder and harder to suppress the urges coursing through my blood," she stated.

Martin swallowed again as he listened to her speak, taking in everything she was saying, "Lacy, what do you propose we do with our situation?"

Lacy stood and walked closer to him, running her hand over his hair and down his face under his chin, pulling his face up to look at her, "I propose we have a relationship when we're on the Waverider and when we're home, we don't."

Martin looked up at her, his own body feeling those urges she'd described as he felt her hands on him. His marriage hadn't been solid for a few years which only made this harder. "What if we wait until neither of us can handle it any longer? At least then we'll have made a valiant effort," he suggested, thinking about their next mission and not how it felt to have her hands touch him.

Lacy smiled as she squatted down in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs, catching the subtle gasp he wasn't able to repress, "The thing is, I have been wanting you since we saw each other in Central City when you were laying in that bed, your body broken out in a feverish sweat, I know you were sick but all I was able to think about was doing that to you myself," she whispered, leaning forward to see if she'd had any effect on her target before she rubbed her hands up further on his thighs, "I've been waiting for so long already," she added, practically begging him to give in to her.

Martin looked down at her, his reserve breaking down, "You want to be with me only when we're on missions and not at all when we're home?" he asked, clarifying her ideas of how to handle them.

Lacy nodded as she moved her hands further up to his belt buckle, looking into his eyes as she paused there, waiting on permission. Martin swallowed hard as he looked down at her before he finally nodded and leaned back into the chair.

Lacy undid his pants and shimmied them down his waist before she caressed him through his briefs. She smiled as she watched him move at her touch, trying to repress his groans of pleasure at her touch.

"What do you want me to do to you?" she whispered as she let go of him and moved toward his face, toward his ear, placing herself onto his lap.

Martin inhaled sharply at her words, his body jerking under her assault, "Whatever you want," he ceded finally letting go of the side of the chair and running his hands up the sides of her body, moving his body closer to hers.

Lacy leaned down and whispered, "I didn't wear any underwear for this visit," she revealed as she ran her hands down his chest to his briefs to tug them down she she could slide him inside of her gasping as she did so.

"I forgot how good you feel," she exhaled causing him to grow bigger inside of her as she moved up and down on him, her breathing getting faster and faster while he closed his eyes attempting to last longer.

"Slow down," he commanded growing more confident as they progressed, digging his thumbs into her hips.

Lacy liked the way he'd taken control as she slowed down and grasped the back of his hair to hold onto as she made each movement, each one more deliberate then the last. As she rubbed herself against him before moving back up on his length, she came grasping for air as she held her breath in to make the moment last. While she was enjoying herself, Martin found it even harder to resist his own urge for release as he pulled her body close and tight to his before giving her everything he had. They panted for many moments before either could speak again.

"Thank you," Lacy said, her voice breathy, "My body has wanted that for a very long time," she admitted before she ran her hand through her curls that were laying messy on top of her head.

Martin nodded still catching his own breath, "I wish that wasn't the case but it was the same for me. When do you wanna do this again?" he asked, his eyes dancing with the question.

Lacy raised a brow as she pulled her dress back on, still panty free and making sure he knew that, "I suppose when we both have free time. See you soon," she teased as she lowered her hand and grazed it along him, feeling how hard he still was.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on with you and Stein?" Sara asked a few days later when she walked into the kitchen to see Lacy drinking a glass of wine.

Lacy almost spit out her drink when she heard the question, "What are you talking about?" she attempted to play dumb.

Sara rolled her eyes, "You two disappear together everytime we have a free moment. I'm not judging, just curious."

"It's a long story," Lacy revealed with a sigh, "We are together here but when we get home, we aren't. I'm not trying to change the subject but could you teach me some of your techniques? I have strength but my fighting is sloppy compared to yours," she added.

"I'd be happy to train you League of Assassins style," she replied, "Will you have time in your busy sex schedule to train?" she teased.

Lacy wanted to slap her but she withheld the urge, "I don't have that much sex, thank you very much. I am ready right now if you're up to it," she challenged,

"You wish you could handle me in a fight, Princess," Sara replied, "Let's go. I am very excited to see what you have."

As the two women began their journey back to the cargo bay where they'd have space, Martin walked in, only in a button down, "Miss Flanagan, can I borrow you for a moment?" he asked, pulling off his glasses briefly.

Sara waved her finger in the air, "You're booty call will have to wait because she and I are about to fight."

'Sorry,' Lacy mouthed as she watched his jaw drop and followed Sara.

"I'm going to attack you on a small scale," Sara announced as she came at Lacy in full attack mode.

Lacy wasn't able to deflect the hit but it didn't damage her as much as Sara had hoped and she quickly regained her stepping and slammed her fist into Sara's abdomen.

Sara hit the floor, gasping for air, "Ok, I forgot that you are stronger then me so hand to hand will not work," she said as she got up and walked over to the wall to gather two silver batons. She threw one to Lacy, "Defense and reactions are your weaknesses so let's use these to make that happen."

Lacy nodded as she readied her weapon and watched as Sara made her first move. The two women fought back and forth, deflecting each other's attacks again and again, improving Lacy's battle instincts until they heard Rip's voice over the intercom.

"Everyone to the bridge. We have a new mission," he stated causing Lacy and Sara to sigh as they threw down their weapons and making their way to the bridge. They were the last two to arrive and once they did, Rip began his mission briefing, "We have our next lead on Vandal Savage in this document," he gestured to the screen in the middle of the bridge.

The team moved around it, Lacy avoiding Martin's disappointed gaze as they took in the image. Jefferson was the first to speak, "This looks pretty useless."

Rip nodded, "It is. The document has been redacted by the U.S. Government so we are going to steal the original one back," he paused before he revealed their mission, "From the Pentagon."

"We are going to rob the Pentagon," Rory replied with a twinkle in his eye, "Sounds fun."

"It doesn't sound fun or wise at all," Martin interjected, "Do you have a plan for us to accomplish this task?"

Rip nodded, "We will go in as spies, well not all of us, and we will grab the document and get back out. Snart and Ray will go in and steal a badge. Sara and Lacy will take the badge and go in while Mick causes a distraction. Everyone understand?"

The team nodded as they moved off the bridge to get ready for their mission, everyone other then Martin and Lacy.

"May I speak to you?" Martin asked. She noted he had put back on one of his signature sweaters.

Lacy wasn't looking forward to what he was going to say but she feigned a smile, "Of course, Professor. What's on your mind?"

He frowned at her sugary sweet fakeness, "How does Miss Lance know about us? Letting anyone in on our arrangement will make it much harder to separate between our mission and our lives when we return," he explained, his tone serious.

She looked at him and replied, "I didn't tell her but she figured it out on her own. I am sorry," she admitted. She didn't mind anyone knowing but she understood how seriously he took their secret.

"We must have been behaving sloppily or she is just incredibly perceptive," he began, his face showing the way his mind was turning over all his thoughts, "Perhaps we should go back to what we were before."

Lacy shook her head as she took his face into her hands, "Sh," she instructed, "We are apart of a team and if Sara knows then there is no way Jax doesn't know because he's connected to you. No one is going to go back to their lives and tell your wife, if that's your concern. We are meant to be in this setting and that's why it happened," she finished before closing the gap between them and placing her lips to his. Her eyes closed as she felt his soft lips against hers and she sighed as she heard a small moan slip from his lips. She caught it in her mouth before she pulled back.

Martin's eyes were opening when she looked at him, "You're right. Be careful on this mission," he whispered as he turned and walked away to gather himself causing Lacy to smile to herself before heading to get in her pentagon appropriate attire.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Lacy was in her cadet uniform, she walked out of the Waverider with Sara by her side. "Are you ready to rob the U.S. Government in the heat of the Cold War?" she asked.

Sara nodded before they moved forward on their mission and into the Pentagon to wait for the signal that Snart had a security card ready.

"Have we thought over the amount of things that could go wrong on this mission?" Lacy asked as they waited.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Between you and I, I'm pretty sure we can get out of anywhere so, not really. What are you worried about?" she followed up.

"I'm not really sure," she replied, "I just have one of those bad feelings. It's probably just because this is such a small mission compared to what we've done that it feels like something is bound to go wrong."

"Don't stress so much," Sara smirked, "Things will go smoothly," she added before they heard Ray over their earpieces, "The package has been delivered."

Sara and Lacy rolled their eyes over Ray's cheesy phrasing as they moved to the main floor to grab their key card. They slid past and easily got what they needed before they moved in the direction of the document they needed.

"Mick," Lacy began, "We're about to go in so this would be the best time for your distraction," she stated as they swiped their card and went into the deepest file rooms of the Pentagon.

Lacy waited patiently while Sara got what they needed before they began their exit. Everything moved along smoothly until they reached the last exit and the distraction time had run out.

"Excuse me, ladies," a guard walked up to them, "Do you have your badges? This is a restricted exit."

Sara glanced at Lacy for an idea but all Lacy could do was shrug and rear her fist back before she took out the man nearest to her. Sara picked up on her lead and they began to fight their way out. "Make a break for the door!" Sara yelled as the sound of more men filled the area surrounding them.

Lacy nodded as they raced forward, straight for the doors. They reached the exit but just as they got outside, one of the guards fired his gun.

Lacy felt the bullet lodge itself into her hip but she didn't slow down as she pushed through and reached the ship with Sara before she dropped once they were inside.

Rip and Martin had seen her get hit on the Waverider's monitor and were at the door waiting for them. Martin reached out to take Lacy into her arms.

"I told you to be careful," he admonished her playfully, trying to distract them from the worry.

Lacy looked up at him, her cheeks red and her face dripping with sweat, "I never like to follow orders," she said as well as she could.

Martin scooped her into his arms and carried her to the Medbay. He laid her down gently and summoned Gideon, "I need you to remove the bullet from her injury. She's already breaking into a fever," he requested, leaning forward and grabbing her hand in his.

Gideon responded gladly, "Of course, Professor." After she spoke, a blue light began to shine over the injury, working on her recovery.

"Martin, don't be so worried," Lacy tried to reassure him, giving his hand a squeeze, "This is nothing," she winced.

Martin tried to feign a smile as he replied, "I'm only worried about how long you'll be unable to be with me."

Lacy smiled as she looked up into his eyes, "I'm sure I can still find a way," she said before she screamed out in pain as Gideon pulled the bullet from her wound and began cauterizing it.

Martin winced as well as he reached his other hand down and caressed her hair, wanting to comfort her in any way he could.

"She'll be fine in a few hours," Gideon announced, "Professor, you may want to go see what they found while Miss Flanagan rests."

"Go ahead," Lacy urged as she looked up at him, "I don't want your vision of me like this lowering your...you know."

Martin shook his head, "Nothing could possibly have that effect on me. I'll be back very soon," he promised as he leaned down and kiss her forehead.

Lacy fell into a deep sleep from the trauma of her wound and when she awoke, she felt disoriented and Martin was nowhere to be found.

She got up and limped as she walked toward the bridge, in search of the team.

"Rip?" she said as she saw him, "Where are we?"

Rip turned and looked at her, frowning as he saw how heavily she was leaning on her uninjured leg, "We are in Russia and currently trying to get back Professor Stein, Ray and Rory."

"What the hell?" Lacy yelled back as she moved forward, "How long was I out and how did you let this happen?"

Rip shook his head, "Our mission did not go as smoothly as we planned and we learned that Savage is trying to make Firestorm. Don't worry though because we will get everyone back."

"You better hope so," she threatened as she sat down on the stairs to his office area and waited.

Time passed with no news before Lacy stood, "I'm going in," she announced, not waiting on permission.

"What are you going to do? Take out all the guards on your own?" Rip asked, shaking his head.

"If that's what I have to do," she spat back before walking off the bridge and leaving the ship to breach Russia's secret weapons facility.

She pushed through the pain in her hip and walked without the limp. She reached the gate first and snuck through an unguarded area before she made her way slowly toward the building. She saw a door and moved quietly until she was inside where she met two guards.

"Hey boys," she said before she grabbed them and slammed them into each other. "So sorry but you guys took my boyfriend." She continued her journey into the lab, taking out men as she went.

She finally found the most guarded room and had a feeling she had found Martin's location. She moved forward and took the guards by surprise, turning them against each other so she could sneak into the door.

She walked in and saw Martin, alone somehow, muttering to himself as he wrote on a board. She walked forward and spoke softly, "Martin?"

He turned and looked at her, "Are you really here, Lacy?" he asked, his voice trembling.

She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his forearm, "Yes, what have they done to you?"

He shook his head as he moved his shaky hand closer to her face. She grabbed it and pulled him closer, taking his weight onto her body, "I'm getting you out of here."

Lacy moved through the facility in the same direction because she'd already cleared it. She kept shushing Martin as he mumbled. By some miracle, they reached the exit and got back to the ship where Sara and Snart had Ray and Mick.

"Did you go in there alone and get him out?" Sara asked as Jax ran into the room.

"Gray! I'm so happy they got you out of there," he exclaimed, "I felt your fear and I'm so sorry it took us so long to get you."

Lacy nodded to Sara's question before she released Martin and sunk down to the floor, feeling the full effects of her injury now that the adrenaline wore out.

Martin, coming back to his senses noticed her and dropped to the ground by her side, "Why did you risk yourself to come back for me?" he asked, his voice no longer shaky.

"You sound better already," she commented, "I'm sorry if you're mad but I really didn't want to lose you especially now that you'll sleep with me," she revealed.

Martin shook his head, "Let me help you to your room and we can rest after the day we've had," he said as he stood back up, no longer shaking and offered her his hand.

Lacy took it with a smile as she stood and followed his lead, holding tightly to him, afraid to ever let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed and the Legends defeated Savage but lost their Captain and Leonard Snart along the way.

"How did we get in this situation?" Lacy asked as she looked at her fellow teammates while they were locked up by some group called the Justice Society of America.

Martin looked over at her, a grimace across her face, "I believe we are all to blame for this situation but how are we going to get out of here?"

Nate, their newest team member, spoke, "I think I can handle this. But we still haven't completed the mission we came here for and if we don't things won't be good."

Sara sighed, "We are all very aware but right now we're trapped."

They stopped talking when the group reappeared, "Are you ready to tell us the truth?" one of them asked.

Nate stepped forward and shared a story which allowed everyone to realize that validated what they'd told the JSA, as they called themselves. Once they were free, the JSA sent them away and they returned to the Waverider.

Once on board, the group took a moment to recollect themselves before they decided on their next mission.

Lacy was sitting on her bed when there was a knock on her door, "Come in!" she yelled. She was only in her bra on sleep shorts but modesty was not one of her strong suits.

"We need to speak to each other," Martin said as he entered her room, blushing slightly as he saw her.

Lacy jumped off the bed and moved to stand near him, gesturing for them to sit at her table, "What's on your mind, Professor? It's never good when you make that face," she added.

"We were separated for quite some time or no time at all," he began, "It's hard to know. Do you think we should still do what we've been doing? With Rip gone, this could all end soon."

Lacy shook her head, "Martin, I can't force you into anything but if you're asking me then I must admit that I don't want to stop," she replied, "But, you're in here with me barely dressed and you don't have the same look in my eyes you used to so maybe you've grown bored."

Martin shook his head, "Why would you think that? I'm still trying to process everything we've been through so my mind isn't thinking of what you mentioned. Why don't we 'put a pin in it' as you say until we finish the mission at hand?"

"How many times are we going to do this, Martin?" she asked, ignoring his 'put a pin it it' comment, "You can't treat me like a yoyo, pulling me in when you're ok with it but then pushing me away once your conscience gets the best of you. I already have to deal with losing you when we go home so if you want to play this game then let me save you some time and end it now."

Marin was surprised by her harsh reaction to his idea but he didn't want to upset her any further while the team was already in such disarray, "If that is what you want," he said as he stood and left her room.

Lacy sat alone and looked down at the floor, realizing how much she just messed up her favorite part of being a Legend. She sighed deeply before she put on a pair of jeans and a tank top and walked back up to the bridge in the middle of an argument.

"We need a leader," Ray argued, "Rip is gone and if we're going to keep doing this then someone has to make the big calls for us."

"Are you volunteering?" Sara asked with a snappy tone.

Martin raised his hand, "I believe I should be in charge because people assume I'm already the leader," he explained.

"Yes, let's give the ship to someone who is completely unable to make up his mind," Lacy added before going silent again and causing everyone to look at her.

Sara finally spoke, "Maybe we need some adult supervision. Congratulations Captain," she said to Martin before she walked out of the room summoning Nate to join her.

Martin smiled as he looked around the room until he saw Lacy marching out of the room. Against his better judgement, he followed her. "Lacy, wait a moment," he called out.

She turned and looked at him, "What? Do you want to kick me off the team now as your first official order as Captain?"

"Stop," he urged, cornering her against a wall, "You've never acted this irrationally before, what is going on with you?" he asked.

Lacy looked down briefly before she took a deep breath, "When we were apart, I thought about us too. What I learned is that, I don't ever want to be apart whether we're on the ship or back home. That time killed me and when you brought up your concerns, it seemed easier to push you away," she confessed, looking back down.

Martin placed his fingers under her chin to raise her face back to his, "Why didn't you just voice these concerns earlier instead of acting so dramatically?"

Lacy felt a tear threaten her eye before she spoke, "What would you have said, Martin? The only way I don't get my heartbroken is if we stay on this ship forever and that isn't a reality. I'm acting out to protect myself."

Martin looked at her, his heart melting as she spoke, "Can we just put our issues on pause until we solve our current problem? I have to decide what we are going to do next as a team and as a couple. It's too much," he revealed.

Lacy finally made a motion and placed her hand on his chest, "I want to say yes to that, Martin, but will there ever be a time when we won't have too much going on?" she asked as she told her finger around his shirt button, unable to play off her care for him any longer.

Martin leaned into her touch without thinking, "Let's just continue as we are until we have to make a decision. Our time apart was hard on me, as well," he confessed, "I thought of your touch and your lips every moment we weren't near each other," he reached his finger up and placed it on her lower lip, tracing it.

Lacy moved toward him, her other hand running around his neck to the hair on the back of his head, "Yes, I think that is a very good idea," she breathed as her body longed for his touch.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on as they were into their journey, Sara announced their next mission, "We're going to Chicago. Get your mafia gear on," she finished as Martin and Lacy were the first to leave the bridge and get their gear from Gideon.

Once they were in their time period appropriate apparel, Lacy looked at Martin in his black suit as she stood in her red dress.

"You look so good," she complimented him, running her hands over the lapel of his jacket.

Martin shook his head, "We don't have time for anything you have in mind but I wish we did," he revealed as he inhaled at the sight of the red dress hugging her body. He cursed Gideon for doing such a good job at dressing them.

Lacy pouted, "You're no fun," she commented before they walked back out to the bridge to rejoin the team.

"I'm plenty of fun when fun is a priority but right now we need to stop Al Capone," he replied while they waited on the others.

Lacy looked at him, his suit holding onto his just right in every way, as she took a deep breath and looked over at Rip's office, "The team takes a while to pick out clothes," she began, "We could do a few things while we wait."

Martin looked at her, his face showing a small grin, "You need to gain a little self control when it comes to me," he started, "Don't get me wrong, I love that you constantly want me but there are times that aren't conducive," he explained.

Lacy ignored him and moved forward to place her lips to his, running her tongue across his lips enjoying the way his breathing always got labored so quickly under even her simplest assaults, "I guess we'll be able to find a more appropriate time later on," she teased while pulling away as the rest of the team showed up.

"You're a terrible tease," he replied in a whisper before Sara took over their attention with the mission plan.

"Are you going to sing for us again?" she asked, her voice low and sultry as she remembered the first time she'd watched him perform.

Martin shook his head, "I shouldn't need to," he answered simply as they walked off of the ship to begin initiating their plan, "Is there ever a time when you're not thinking of me in some sort of sexual way?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Lacy shook her head, "I wish I could say yes but unfortunately for you, I always want to reach down your pants and make sure you still long for me the way long for you," she whispered before they began their official mission.

They arrived on the scene to a smooth event until the Legion of Doom showed up and took Sara and Martin before the others could even realize what had happened.

"Jax, we have to get him back," Lacy argued once the remaining crew was on board the ship, "We can't leave them alone there because they'll torture Stein. Sara is trained for these types of missions but he isn't," she finished, her tone filled with anger.

Jax shook his head, "He's withstood torture before and I know he can do it again but you're still right. We have to make a plan to get them out of there."

Lacy nodded as she began to walk toward the exit, her face red with anger, "I'll take care of it like I did last time!"

Ray stopped her as he was still in his Atom suit, "Woah, you can't just take out the bad guys all on your own this time. They have a league of assassins member, a magician and a speedster. This isn't like what you faced before. Let's all take a breath and make a plan," he finished as she stared daggers into his eyes before pulling back to follow everyone to the bridge.

After a few moments of throwing around ideas, Lacy sighed frustratedly, "I could easily take everyone but the speedster. Let me go in and save them,' she finished with a whine.

Jax shook his head once more before he groaned in pain, alerting Lacy to Martin's condition, "They're torturing him, aren't they?" she asked, her tone even which came across more intimidating then her threatening voice.

Jax couldn't lie as he nodded, "I'm sorry but you were right. I think we need to go in and face them one on one," he agreed with Lacy's original plan as he continued wincing from the feelings he was getting from Martin causing Lacy to close her eyes.

Ray looked at the two and tried to think from an objective standpoint but he came to the same conclusion, "Ok, let's go in. Surely, we're a match for them."

Lacy smiled at Ray's agreement as she raced toward the door followed quickly by the rest of their team. They snuck into the facility where Sara and Stein were being kept.

"Where are the guards?" Ray asked as they looked around, surprised to see no one around.

"People like this make the mistake that they're invincible and they leave people unguarded. That will make this much easier for us," Lacy said with a smile before continuing their walk through the warehouse.

They marched along until they saw Sara and Martin tied up. Lacy immediately noticed that Martin was breathing heavily and she raced to his side to untie him. "Sara, where are you captors?" she asked once she almost had Martin free.

Sara shook her head while Ray worked on her bonds, "They just left as if something more pressing needed their attention. You're going to need to help him out, Lac. They really worked him over," she explained.

Lacy nodded while she pulled Martin's arm over her shoulder and guided him from the warehouse back to the Waverider. "Do you want to go to your room or the Medbay?" Lacy asked.

Martin winced before he replied through gritted teeth, "I just need to rest."

She nodded as she helped him to his room and got him settled on his bed, "Is there anything I can get you? My blood will help you heal faster," she offered.

Martin shook his head as he groaned in pain while opening his arms, "I just want you to lie here with me. Can you do that?" he asked causing her heart to melt at his words. This was the first time Martin had ever asked for her in a way that showed he really cared. She knew he did, of course, because he said so but this was an action and she longed for more.

Lacy nodded before she walked forward and climbed into the bed, laying gingerly onto him as he engulfed her in his embrace. They lied in silence but words weren't necessary to convey how the two of them felt in that moment. They had finally realized how much deeper their connection really was and it frightened them both.


	7. Chapter 7

The Waverider and its crew had been decommissioned by Rip Hunter and his new found Time Berau. The crew disbanded and went back to their lives or what lives they could create until six months later.

"Sara, how much longer do we have to live these mundane lives before we go steal our ship back?" Lacy asked her new roomate as they returned from another day's work in Star City.

Sara sighed, "At least you have a real career to come back to anytime. I have to work at a terrible place for terrible people and pretend I couldn't kill any of them in an instant," she complained.

"Why can't Rip just give us our ship back and let us help them with the anachronisms?" Lacy asked, walking to the fridge to grab a beer.

Sara shrugged before her phone went off, "Sara Lance?" she answered.

"It's Mick," the voice replied, "I'm in Aruba and Julius Ceasar just appeared. Wanna come take care of this?"

Lacy watched as Sara's face lit up and she nodded before ending the call, "Call the team," she began, "Mick found Julius Ceasar in Aruba and we are going to handle it and get our jobs back!"

Lacy smiled before she took a deep breath and realized she'd need to see Martin for the first time since they'd returned home, "Go get the ship back and I'll head to Central City for Jax and Martin."

Lacy drove back to her hometown without stopping until she reached Martin's house. She parked on the street and sat for a few moments before she inhaled all the courage she could find and got up to knock on his door.

He opened it and Lacy smiled as she saw a warm grin cross his lips once he saw her, "Miss Flanagan, what do I owe this surprise?" he asked as Lilly showed up next to him, visibly pregnant.

"You're going to be a grandfather?" she asked without being able to stop the question from leaving her lips.

Martin nodded proudly as Lily replied, "Yep, I came home with my fiance to tell my parents the good news in person. Why haven't we seen you around at all? Did you and my Dad have a fight?" she asked, completely chill about the fact that Lacy and Martin dated outside his marriage vows.

"I had to go back to Star City," Lacy replied simply, "I wanted to come back over but my legal work really piled up while I was away. Martin, can I speak with you for a quick moment?'" she asked, hoping not to sound rude.

"Of course," Lily replied, "I'm finishing dinner anyway. You should stay!" she yelled as she was walking away.

"What is it?" Martin asked, also curious as to why he hadn't seen her in six months.

Lacy looked at him, her blood boiling as she took in each of his characteristics she'd missed so much. She swallowed her thoughts to regain focus, "Mick found Julius Ceasar in Aruba and we were hoping to get the team back together and maybe get our jobs back. I came to see if you wanted to come? I haven't spoken to Jax yet but I doubt he'd say no," she added, looking at his face for any sign of how he might be leaning.

Martin looked at her, his face going through different emotions, "I can agree to go on one more mission but I can't promise I'll stay. Are you going to go back?" he asked.

Lacy nodded, "Nothing is fulfilling after what we've done on the Waverider. My life has no meaning anymore and things that used to make me feel complete no longer do. You have so many other things going on, I understand you're reservations but I don't have any ties."

Before Martin could respond, the ship appeared and Jefferson walked up to the front door. "Professor," he began, not noticing Lacy but then seeing the ship, "Is that the Waverider?"

Martin nodded as the three moved their discussions back aboard their ship to make their journey to Aruba and retrieve Julius Ceasar.

Lacy wandered to her room during their flight, reminiscing about all the times she'd had aboard this ship when Martin walked into her room, without knocking.

"I thought knocking was your favorite?" she asked with a grin but was surprised as he made his way deliberately to her and pushed her against he wall, taking her mouth with his own.

Lacy gave in immediately, tearing his button down off, sending buttons all over over her room before moving her attention to his belt buckle. She pulled away from his lips for a moment and gasped, "Did you feel it to? When I showed up at your house?"

Martin nodded, pulling her t-shirt over her head, caressing her breasts in his hands, "It was all I could do not to take you right there on my front porch. I don't know why we are this way but I wouldn't trade it for anything," he admitted before returning his attention to her mouth while moving his hands down to her jeans, slowly unbuttoning them, torturing her as he did so.

"I'm staying," he gasped into her mouth when he finally had her clothes off, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Why did you change your mind?" she asked, pulling away from his kiss to look into his eyes, her own filled with questions.

"You," he replied gently as he slid into her, pressing her harder into the wall.

The End - For Now


End file.
